Masked hearts
by ReeReeWithAngst
Summary: Octavian survives the explosion and is banished from Camp Jupiter, forcing him to live at Camp Half Blood. The campers can't figure out who is being punished, them or Octavian, and practically refuse to help, but one Oracle forces her way into his battered soul. (cheesy little description I know, sorry) (With Silverhuntresses)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my newest story with silverhuntresses. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1- Rachel

Fire.

Smoke.

That's how the war against Gaea ended.

Not that I'd know, because I wasn't nowhere near Camp Half-Blood when the event occurred. Actually, I haven't stepped foot in Camp since the unfortunate situation that happened in December, when Annabeth came back with three demigods and I was possessed by Hera's spirit and all that jazz... You guys know that story, I won't repeat myself.

My only contact was when Grover looked out for me when the Camp received that bizarre message from Annabeth when she was down there, I'm not gonna even say the name of it.

Anyway, besides that situation, I was leading a semi-normal and boring life in my dorm of that fining school my father forced/tricked me/dealt with me into attending. Then, once school was finished, and I graduated, I spent my summer semi-locked into my apartment because Chiron, Grover and basically everyone at Camp thought that the situation could be dangerous for me, a simple mortal, if they went to war.

Which had happened.

Luckily for me, my suffering will come to an end when Grover arrives for me this same afternoon. I was so excited, because I haven't seen my friends in a long time and, after I smack some sense into Percy for allowing himself to getting kidnapped, I will enjoy the qualities that the sun and laziness can offer me, without the constant nagging of my parents that I should find a boyfriend soon enough to get married.

Good luck with that.

~oOo~

Grover had arrived only a few seconds ago and I was already bombing him with questions and demanding answers. Grover must sensed my nervousness (dam satyrs and their ability to sense people's emotions!), because he told that he'd explain everything on the way back. Luckily for him, my parents had rewarded my graduation with a brand new car, which saved us from the indiscreet ears.

"Are you, at any point gonna answer my questions?" I whined, halfway through the way. Grover sighed and fidgeted in his seat "Why are you moving around? Did something happened with Percy? Annabeth?" I fired question after question, getting worked up and worried "Grover?" I called him, when he didn't answer.

"Percy and Annabeth are OK, Rachel" I released the breath I was holding, relaxed "It was Leo..." he mumbled the words so low, I almost missed them.

"Oh..." That was all I could say. I haven't met Leo very well, except for the small breaks I took from school during the year. When I first met him, I saw him depart on a quest within minutes he was claimed, or so... My felt real coexistence I had with him were mere seconds during the Easter holidays, since he departed with Annabeth and his friends Piper and Jason towards San Francisco in their warship.

"Yeah, there was an, um... explosion" Grover explained, not sure how will I take the news "Most of us were sure he was gonna survive, because, you know..."

"Fire user, right" I nodded, paying attention to the road.

"Well, a catapult was fired at Gaea and Leo was fighting with her..." I sensed Grover was getting distressful and I couldn't do much driving, so I decided to change the subject.

"So... You mentioned Romans and Greeks were trying to get along?" I glanced at him, trying to sober up, nodding "I heard some particular rumour, can't remember from who but I bet it was Jason... but it's true fauns are less cooperative than satyrs?" My comment made him chuckle and I smirked, accomplishing my goal "I thought you were the same!"

"You have no idea the headaches I get when I have to deal with them... Juniper even said, and I'll quote, 'our children will not this lazy, Grover Underwood! I don't want them to be mistaken for fauns!'" he did a bad impression of Juniper's voice, that had me cracking up all the rest of the way. Luckily, Grover's mood improved by the time we arrived to Camp. We were walking up the hill, talking about ideas to help Jason's new pontifex's job, when someone came into view.

He was tall and thin, but not thin-with-muscles, I meant thin-with-barely-muscles. He was wearing some old tattered shirt with shorts and he was barefoot. In his left hand, he was holding a stick like Gandalf in The Two Towers, mainly for support. His right arm was bandaged, as well as half his head and both his legs around the thighs. Slowly, he turned to look in our direction and noticed he was showing highly burnt marks around his body. But what got me weren't the burns. It were his blonde hair and blue eyes.

The last time I saw those eyes, they were glaring with hatred towards me.

Right now, those same eyes were a mixture of fear, anger and shocked as the guy, slowly made his way back into Big House, no one stopping to help him or anything. Pity I was halfway though the hill or I'd had helped him...

"What happened to him?" I whispered to Grover, even though no one could hear us. Grover frowned, before following my gaze.

"His robes got stuck on the catapult that was fired to Gaea. Nico and Will were next to him at the time and tried to stop him when they noticed what was happening" I listened carefully at what he was telling me "How he survived only with those burns, beats me... Anyway, as soon as he woke up, he was demoted from the Legion and banned to live in their city... And, because he can't live like mortal, Reyna ordered he lived here, which only adds to his punishment, since he hates Greeks"

"But, surely someone helps him, right?" I questioned, because there's no way we're so grudge-holders.

"He claims he wants no help and, by the way I've seen people around him, it's safe to say no one wants to help him" With that, Grover left me at the entrance of Camp, wondering how could I help him. Not that he'll give me a chance, but doesn't hurt to try, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my newest story with silverhuntresses. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Octavian

The image kept blurring in and out of focus. A person. Two persons. One person walked away. One remained. It was coming closer. There were burns around my eyes. I couldn't see very well yet. I was still, healing. I didn't want to be healing though. I had thought so much that I was going to die. And I hate being wrong...

I heard her voice, it was a her, I believed.

"I know you don't want help, but please allow me."

"No!" I snapped, then hesitated.

"Who are you? Are you Greek?"

"No, I'm not." She didn't tell me her name, but I wasn't really paying attention.

"I don't really need help." I said, a tad stubbornly. I felt the stick be pulled out from under me. I wobbled, then fell.

"You don't need help?" I could hear a smirk in that awful girl's voice.

"That's cheating. You took my stick!" She pulled me up. My arm hurt.

"Ow!" I complained. She loosened her grip on my arm.

"Why do you even want to help me?"

"Maybe you deserve a second chance."

"I don't. I should've died."

"Possibly. Probably. But no one else will help you so I'm going to."

"I'm fine."

"You're bandaged up practically head to toe. Can you even see me?" She asked, indicating my eyes.

"No." I admitted.

"Where are you staying?" She asked.

"A room in the big house.." I mutter. I don't like talking to people, much less her. She was getting under my skin.

"Do you need help getting back to it?"

"You won't leave me alone until you help me so sure. help me back to the place and then leave me alone. For good. Okay?" She didn't reply. I was getting tired of her not replying. I let her help me to the bunk. I was angry. Furious. I shook a little with each step from rage.

"I'm not going to hurt you or humiliate you or do _anything_ to harm you. Even though you deserve it."

"I should be dead. I was supposed to be dead."

"Why do you want that so badly?"

"You wouldn't understand, just leave me alone!" I pulled away from her. I wasn't here to make friends. I was here to wait out life until I died again. And when that finally happened I knew that there would be cheering at Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter.

"I'm going to die soon. You won't even remember me when I do. You don't care so just go be with your stupid greek friends and let me die in peace."

"You're stubborn and everyone hates you for a reason." I didn't hear her say she hated me. But there was no reason for her not to. She left me in my room and I hoped that I'd driven her away. I hoped that I'd never have to see, or in my case not see but hear, her again.

Yet part of me hoped I did.

* * *

 **Oh my goodness I'm the worst at collabs my chapters are always so short and late augghhhhh. Hopefully when the story starts picking up it'll be better...**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my newest story with silverhuntresses. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3-Rachel

I left him by the doorframe of his room and watched him get to his bed in silence. Not moving. And, what I saw, sadden me.

He broke down, crying. His façade was gone.

The strong, confident, arrogant persona that he was showing to the world dissolved into tears like a five-year-old without a teddybear to hold for comfort. I glanced around, to see if people were watching the same as me, to check if I wasn't imagining it or dreaming it. People walked around me, minded in their business, not even glancing at the door I was leaning on. Not even watching me.

My beliefs made a crash and burn.

I stood there, in silence, making sure he was OK until I saw him breathing evenly. He was asleep. Sighing, I closed the door with the less sound possible and walked out of Big House, decided and wrecking my brain into finding a solution. But, for now, I'd have to get into a discussion. I directed myself to the Apollo Cabin. Luckily, everyone was inside, which was even better.

"Guys! Look who's back!" the first voice that came over me was Austin, one of Will second-in-command. Since Will had made himself the Head Councilor after Michael and Lee, someone had to fill head in the Infirmary, so Will chose Austin for it. Poor decision if it exist... "Dad's priest is back!" Everyone then greeted me warmly, with hugs, pats in the back, kisses in the cheek and that was... repulsive.

"You know, I never expected you to be so... What's the word?"

"Effusive?" Kayla suggested, her smile never faltering.

"Warming?" another sister, Sonia, butted in.

"No, I know the word she's looking for" Austin came forward, grinning. I raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to reply while I watched around. Will was sitting on a corner, not saying much, which was unusual of him. He wasn't the shy type, unless he knew what I meant. I looked at him in the eyes and saw something different: guilt "The word you're looking for is... dramatic"

"The word I was looking for, Austin, was hypocrite!" I snapped at him, surprising everyone "How could you?!" Everyone was staring at me as if I was insane (which, wouldn't surprise me after all this time), except for Will, who paled at my question.

"What's that word?" one of the little campers, Cara of 10, asked me with her innocent voice. Sighing, I changed the target of my anger towards the grown-ups. I kneeled down at her, smiling.

"Hypocrite means when someone says one thing, but doesn't do it or does something else..." I explained to her, not blaming her for anything. Cara nodded, understanding "Tell me, sweetie... did your brothers and sister told you anything about the guy in Big House?" I could feel the glares, the warning sent in our direction, but I didn't care.

"They said he was mean and tried to hurt us... That, because he hurt us, we shouldn't help him" Oh, how I love the innocence of kids... I looked up, with a glare of my own and everyone had the decency of looked shocked. Expect for Will. He was down guilty.

"Does the Hippocratic Oath means anything to you?!" Everyone winced at my tone "What happened to 'the patient is first'? What about 'family first'?!" I pushed the buttons, before looking at Will "I never expected you to have this kind of behavior under your care..."

"Rachel, he tried to attack Camp-"

"Key word: tried. Tried, Austin. And, I don't remember you being in charge here" I cut him, angry at his superior attitude. I turned around and left the cabin, ashamed of being patronized by their father, but not before I gave my final blow "From now on, I'll take care of him. If I found one of you blocking my way, making my task impossible or even trying to convince me to quit it, I'll do more damage that you imagine..." I walked to my cave, fuming and furious. Hypocrites!

"Rachel, child..." I looked up to see Chiron, wearing a smile at me. I tried to calm down, but it was kind of impossible "Welcome back-"

"Chiron, sir, I'd like to apply to the position of personal nurse to our guest in Big House" I interrupted him, politely. He definitely didn't deserve my anger. Chiron raised an eyebrow at me.

"Are you sure you want that, Rachel?" he checked with me.

"With all due respect, sir, I'm useless for the moment until Apollo fights for his Oracle once more... I'd like to spend my time around Camp in a more productive way" I reasoned with him. Chiron nodded, showing me that smile that said 'I don't agree with your method, but I'm proud of you for not taking the easy way out'.

"Very well, I'll inform-" I shook my head.

"Sir, I want no one, but the Apollo Cabin to know what I'm doing. One, because I already reprimanded them. And two, because he doesn't know who I am... I wanna keep it that way" Chiron sighed and nodded "Thanks, sir" I thanked him, before heading to my destination. Grover was very kind into taking my things inside, so all that was left was unpack. Taking clothes out, I find one thing that was completely out of place for me, an iron straighter. With my curly hair, and no electricity, how I was gonna use it?

Suddenly, a thought struck me, giving me an idea. I took my straighter to the bathroom and used it on my hair. When I finished, I was almost unrecognizable. Just what I was looking for. But, to make the trick, I'd need someone more... concealer. I saw some decorations on the walls from when I visited Venice and pulled down a black one with lace all around and a black feather on the right side. I examined it for a second before put it on, smiling.

No face, no voice. This will me my façade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Name Change!**

Chapter 4- Octavian

I wake up in the dark. Its loud outside, and I can hear campers running around having fun. And I can hear someone in my room. My heart beat picks up. I writhe and turn to look. I can't see. My eyes hurt and I can't see through the burns.

"I'm not stupid. I have ears. I know you're in here. Are you that girl from yesterday? I don't need help!" I groped around on the ground for my stick. No luck. My mouth was dry, my stomach hollow, just counting days until I would be dead.

It comes over. I can hear it. A voice, barely a whisper.

"Open your mouth." I"m stubborn for a second. And then I smell soup. Warm. Fragrant. I open my mouth a smidge. Soup fills my mouth. I chew and swallow and consider my options. I could be a stubborn baby and deprive myself of the closest thing to Elysium I'll ever get, our I could open my mouth and eat the heavenly soup.

"You're lucky this is good." I grumbled, allowing her (Him, someone, whatever) to feed me. I heard it sigh.

"Who are you?" I asked, between spoonfuls of joy. Maybe it was drugging me. Did it just drug me in the form of chicken noodle soup? Maybe. Maybe it's going to kill me, Yay! Or sell me for my organs. I hope it's going to sell me for my organs. I suggest selling me for my organs.. She laughs. I am sure it is a she now. She has a girly laugh.

"You're that girl from yesterday." I accuse.

"Who are you? Let me die, I'm not worth helping."

"Open your mouth, water." This time I refuse.

"Open." She said, forcefully this time. I moved my hand to cover my mouth.

"Not until you tell me who you are!" Instead she dumped the water all over my face and shirt.

"Hey!" I growled,furious.

"I'll get you more water and you _will_ _drink it._ " I hear her leave. I get up, lean against the wall, and search for the bathroom off the side of my room. I find the door handle and make sure to close it behind me. My hands find the toilet, well, the inside of the toilet... ew. Ew...! I do my business, wash my hands, and throw off my wet shirt a bit painfully. Then I go back out. I'm mad at her, mad at everyone. Everything. Anyone else would have just left me. She has a motive, what is it, why?

I'm asleep when she comes back. I feel her shift a blanket over me. Intimidated by my muscles perhaps? I jest... When I wake I can make out her face, except, its not a face. Its a mask. Clever twit. Faceless twerp.

"Don't you hate me?" No reply.

"Why don't hate me?"

"Everything is easier when you hate me." I'm used to being hated. I expect it. Hated. Feared. Whispered about, the stories that once filled the camp. He's a serial killer! He murdered his own parents! He's a sorcerer who turns people into plush toys and massacres them! He was normal once but he let a ghost possess him! (Alternate stories say demon instead of ghost) He's Kronos's pawn! (Gaea, actually.) All of them agree,I'm evil and to be avoided, so I was frequently avoided. I test the theories on her. I tell her I've murdered. (Really I only ever murdered Gwen, and she's fine, and technically Leo but they didn't find the body so who knows.) I tell her I killed my parents. (I haven't even _seen_ my parents since I was four so...) I mention turning people into teddy bears and gutting them. Casually let slip being possessed by a demon. Letting Kronos and Gaea work through me. She just laughs.

"All of that is a lie." She's whispering still, it bothers me.

"Gaea did work through me." I argue stubbornly.

"And when you're better I"m sure that will be a sore spot with a lot of the campers. But I'm not really a camper." Theories about _her_ form in my mind. Not a camper, not a Greek... A Legacy perhaps? Of Rome?

"Are you Roman?" I venture. I know who she's not. I can think of hundreds of Romans who'd just let me die.

"No." My mind is at work. I absently let her give me a drink of water, I'm too busy thinking to rebel. Not a Greek, Not a Roman, not a camper but here. Gaea? No. I'm worthless to her now. Another monster? No, I can't believe that there would be any reason for a monster to keep me alive, and also no way to get into camp. It clicks, it finally dawns on me. I know who she is, but I say nothing. She wishes to remain anonymous, but she gave herself away. I'll let her play her little game, mine is bigger, anyway. I will pretend to not know who she is. When, if, my strength returns I will reveal the secret. I will mock her. Find out her real motive and use it to humiliate her.

"Why are you here?" I will make the Oracle regret disrupting my death wish. I can't _wait_ to get better. I'm pretty sure I'm even smiling. It's and evil grin, but I doubt she knows that.

* * *

 **Octavian, Octavian, Octavian...**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Rachel

fter I made Octavian eat and waited for him to fall asleep, I left in silence, closing the door behind me. Only then, I pulled out my mask off my face. Gods, that thing is really boiling my face! Stuffing it in my pocket, I walked back to my cave and got ready for dinner, still thinking about what he was saying to me.

That he was a murderer.

That he was evil.

That he was possessed.

While I could agree with those thought like, in a deep corner of my mind, I failed to see why all those thought must come from him. Why would someone want to die and have his organs sold? That's just creepy! I sat down in Apollo's table, staring at my pate and not really concentrating in anything else other than the conversation I held with him. He was smart, by now he'd had figured out who I was... Probably he was already working on a plan to expose me to the entire Camp. The mere thought of being ridiculed in front of Camp made me have a fit of laugh, drawing everyone's attention.

"I feared this much..." Austin began, somber at my attitude.i tried to sober up and glanced at him "Half a day caring of that backstabbing being and she was drove to insanity..." Though Austin was half mocking me, the younger ones took it by heart and ran to Mr. D, shouting and broadcasting what happened to the entire Camp.

"Mr. D! Mr. D!" Cara drove everyone's attention "Rachel was drove insane by our prisoner!" All eyes were in our table, Cara and her siblings totally serious. And the rumors didn't take long.

"What did Cara said?"

"What was Rachel doing with Octavian?"

"How dared him to even lay a finger on her?!"

At this, people got up from their seats and started to check on me. That was the last drop.

"Could everyone be quiet?!" I screamed, getting everyone's attention. Their shouts got quiet, but the looks of worried continued "Yes, I visited Octavian earlier today, and no, he didn't do anything to me, other than to confront me when I wanted to help him! And yes, he knows who I am!" Gasps of shock followed this revelation, especially from the oldest ones "But... he doesn't know that I know and it will stay that way, am I clear?!" People snickered and rolled their eyes.

"I keep your secret!" Cara's tiny voice was heard and, one by one, the older ones agreed with my decision. They could never admit that a little girl was more right than them. I nodded and sat down back in my seat, eating my dinner, before I got up and headed back to my cave to sleep. I was awake, trying to understand the mystery that was Octavian.

~oOo~

I woke up at the dawn of the morning and got ready for the day. I showered and got dress before heading down to have breakfast inside the kitchen. The harpies raised an eyebrow at my presence, but kept quiet. I made my breakfast and Octavian's. I knew that I couldn't hope or wait for someone else to help me, I had to do it myself. I rushed my breakfast and headed to Big House.

"Good morning, Chiron..." I greeted Chiron when I saw him. He nodded at me and gave me a small smile when I passed by. I sighed, put on my mask and knocked the door.

Knock, knock!

Silence greeted me. I recognized that I was probably more early than he expected, so I slowly opened the door, but I didn't expected what I saw.

Octavian was in mid changing his clothes, meaning... he was half n***!

"What the Pluto?!" he shouted at me, making me so embarrassed that I closed the door quickly. I was so shocked, I had to remind myself I had to breath. That was not a sight I wanted. I knocked again, almost tentatively. I didn't want to speak, but I needed it.

"Can- can I come in?" I asked.

"S-sure" I heard from the other side. I opened the door and I had the decency of blushing because of my mistake. Luckily, he was dressed from the waist up, sitting down inside the bed "You should knock next time" he sputtered at me. I lowered my head at him, placing the tray of breakfast next to him and sat by the chair next to his bed "Why are you back?" I kept quiet, knowing I already gave too much away last time. Instead of answering, I offered him a spoon full of cereal. He pursed his lips in negation. I sighed and dropped the spoon, not liking his denying of my help. Soon, I reminded how my parents never let me help when they were exhausted and stuff. I didn't like being this rejected "Fine, feed me" I looked up, surprised by his actions. He ate in silence, asking the occasional question once in a while.

When he was done, I thought it was time for him to exercised those muscles of him. I got up and made him a gesture of 'waiting', while I took the tray back to the kitchen. I left it there and came back, not before knocking three times consecutively. I smirked when he granted me entrance and grabbed his staff in my hand while the other one was out for him to take it.

"What? You want me to get out?" I simply nodded at him, my hand never moving from its spot. He doubted, I saw it in his eyes, but he thought it before taking his shaky hand in mine. I handed him the staff and we walked in peace and quiet outside, not rushing him. I knew he would feel threaten when he stepped outside, so I did the only thing that I could to reassure him that no one was going to bother him.

I kept my hand in his and squeezed it.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Octavian

When I was at camp Jupiter the only person that cared for me was actually a stuffed animal named Augustus. Don't get me wrong, Augustus was great. I wish I hadn't left him in my barracks.

"War will be too dangerous for you Augustus. Be strong without me. I'll come back soon."

Yeah, I still talk to my stuffed animal.

Well not anymore...

I was thinking about Augustus when Rachel squeezed my hand. Augustus was the last thing that cared. But she squeezed my hand. She cared. Just a little bit. W-wow. I did feel dizzy. I did feel a little horrible. And I _was_ panicking. I was really panicking. The outside world was full of hate and pain, pain directed to me, I assume. My inward world is already full of hate and pain and I was scared... Scared of both worlds. I pulled way.

My hand slipped from hers, my footing slipped on the ground.

I didn't know what scared me more, the fact that someone for some reason cared for me, or the truth that no one else did, no one else ever would. There was a world I was falling toward at alarming speeds and I was terrified that people would hurt me.

How'd that translate into me hurting myself?

How'd that translate into me going berserk on the ground in front of the big house.

And I was going absolutely mad, spasming around on the ground. This wasn't helping my cause. Which of course was to be ignored and die in peace. I don't like attention. Ugh...

"GET ME INSIDE!" I screamed.

"PLEASE!"

And then... I blacked out.

My dreams were of Camp Jupiter. Being back there. Picked on. Laughed at. Gossiped about. I was just there doing what I knew how to do. What I'd been taught to do by the Augur before me. What I'd been born to do. I wasn't supposed to be born to be Augur. I was supposed to be born to be Praetor. And every time it was made abundantly clear that I couldn't be, that I was freak and would never be, things just got worse. And worse.

Reyna hated me quietly.

Jason and Dakota hated me when I was in eavesdropping range.

And everyone else? I'm sure they hated me, I just never saw it, because they always avoided me. Even people in my cohort avoided me. Even people I trusted, Like Michael Kahale.

But not Augustus.

And...

Not Rachel.

Why not Rachel?

Why is that such a bad thing?

Because Rachel is real.

And I'd stopped believing someone real could like me as a person.

Not that she does.

She can't.

I don't even like me as a person.

But she doesn't hate me.

She's taking care of me.

Why does that scare me?

Why do I hate that?

Because I hate her.

I've hated her from the second I've met her.

Oracle.

Ugh.

Think's she's better than me because she doesn't have to play with dolls?

DO YOU THINK I LIKED IT?

DO YOU THINK I LIKED THE THUNDER AND THE HEADACHES AND THE FLUFF IN MY HAIR AND THE ACCIDENTAL CUTS ON MY FINGERS I HATED IT!

i hated it...

i hate everything...

i didn't used to... but it hated me so i hated it back...

i hate it...

let me die...

i can't go home...

i... can't... go... home...

because I don't have one...


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Rachel

When he blacked out, I panicked.

I never panicked in my life, and I really didn't want to start now. I managed to grab him before he hit the ground. I was surprised how light he was, he was no heavy at all. That added worry in me, but I tried to stayed as calm as I could. I was able to pull him down to the floor with me, for better support. I tried not to stare and plead for help, but my increasing worry wasn't allowing that.

"Rachel?" I heard Nyssa's voice, from Hephaestus' Cabin. I sighed in relief "What's with the mask? What are you doing on the floor? What happened with Octavian?"

"Nyssa, I can't answer your questions right now, but I'll appreciate your help at the moment" I cut the torrent of questions she might ask me until I had Octavian back in his room. Nyssa noticed that it wasn't the moment and, wordlessly, helped me to take Octavian back to Big House. We hadn't walk that far, but I was decided to leave him in another room. I took Nyssa to one of the main floor's rooms with windows looking towards the lake. Maybe that could help him.

"There... All set..." Nyssa stated, after we managed to place him on the bed.

"Thanks, Nyssa" I thanked her. Afterwards, I answered to Nyssa all the questions she did to me, trying to be as neutral as possible. Not like she'd judge me, but I didn't want to give her reasons to agree with me as well. After that, we went outside for lunch, still chatting about random things.

"Rachel, child..." Chiron galloped to me as soon as he saw me, his face a mix between worry and proud. I waved Nyssa goodbye and walked to him.

"Good morning, Chiron..." I greeted him, smiling. He smiled back, though it was short and with great effort "What's up?"

"This box..." Only then, I noticed a box in his arms, filled with different stuff "Was dropped this morning by Hermes' Mail. It's from our friends in San Fransisco" I looked at the box with interest, wondering what it could had inside "These are Octavian's things" And, the interest had died... I looked up at him, not sure what he was saying "He has been officially dismissed from the Legion"

"Oh..." I gasped, not sure how was I suppose to react. I imagined he wasn't gonna be rejoining the Legion anytime soon, because of his wounds and what he did, but I didn't believe the Legion would be so cold-hearted about it. Frowning about my recent line of thoughts, I grabbed the box in my hands and nodded to Chiron "Thanks, I'll, um... I'll take this to him" I promised, my lunch completely forgotten. I walked back into Big House, straight into Octavian's old room. I grabbed the few things that had been left there and packed them with the rest and took them to his new room. I placed the box on his nightstand, with the note 'Inner decorations'. He'll do what ever he wanted.

I needed to think.

~oOo~

I skipped lunch.

I spent the past four hours thinking inside my cave. I just was sitting on my bed, watching the cover of a book, not even reading the title. I used it as focal point of my thoughts. I never been very philosophical about things. If I saw one thing that was wrong, I'd stand in my feet and stop it, or do anything in my power to stop it.

But this was different. I was thinking that a behavior was wrong and people couldn't see it. And, what was worse was that I didn't even belong to the same world as the before-mentioned people! I was merely a guest and I was liking that aspect less and less. I was being looked down, not taken in consideration and treated as if anything of what I do was a whim of my part, because I was a rich girl.

What could be wrong with wanting a little of respect? With being treated just like everybody else? Just because I had a weird gift didn't mean I should be treated differently.

For the first time in years, I was feeling bullied. And, to add in my misery, from people who I thought they were my friends, or they at least respected me. The worst part was the unconscious part of all of it. They didn't realize they were doing it and pointing it out would help nobody.

I was feeling sympathetic and empathic about Octavian's situation. Why he wanted to expose me. Why he was being hostile. Everything made sense now. I laughed to myself, how easy was to see the other side and none of the perpetrators care... I looked around the cave, paintings, canvases, things that reminded me of something that was programmed to control. Kind of Nazi Germany. Not that I was a follower of that idea, actually I hate that, but this was more like that.

Octavian was implanted with an idea: anything that wasn't Roman was a threat for them. Raised like that. Programmed like that. Only to then, been thrown into a tornado of the things he hate, or that he was programmed to.

I can see the method now.

I might see the enemy now.

I certainly see the victim now.

I see now.

* * *

 **Programmed.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Octavian

I'm not stupid.

I listen to Beyonce, a little.

I've heard the song Irreplaceable. In this case Camp Jupiter is Beyonce and I'm the guy whose stuff is in the box to its left. I'm not the irreplaceable one in this scenario. I'm never going to be.

I rifled through my stuff.

AUGUSTUS!

I squeezed the little raccoon to death, glad no one can see it, before seeing a note stuck to the side.

"Gonna cut this one open too, freak?" My augur knife lay next to it.

No. No I'm not.

That's not what I'm going to cut open.

But thanks for the knife, Dakota, Bobby, Reyna. I don't know who wrote the note. It could've been anyone.

All of them would've done it.

I hate that all of them would've done it.

The thing is, I really wanted to be friends with all of them. With each and every one of them.

When I started camp I thought I was going to have a lot of friends. I was happy through the hurt for as long as the happiness could last.

I can't remember the day my soul broke.

It happened in pieces, I think.

Every prank.

Snide remark.

Rumor.

Smirk in my direction.

Laugh, just in hearing range.

Every time I go left out.

I knew.

And I hurt.

Birthdays, a lot of them, tons of them, no one showed up to parties I planned for myself. No one said Happy Birthday. No one ever even smiled at me. Except when I was leaving. I bet they're smiling now.

I'm not allowed to come back.

I knew I wouldn't be. I have no plans to return. My Roman loyalty has dissolved into a hatred of the world. I'm not trying to prove myself like I had been a few days ago.

A few days ago I had seen myself ruling both camps with an iron fist.

Now my fists feel more like soft butter, and my resolve to rule has turned to a desperation to either die or get out quick.

Where'm I going? Who knows.

Will I end up dead? Hopefully.

But it will be escape. I've so needed escape. I've been so desperate for a world outside of this one. Outside of camp. Outside of Hate. Outside of never fitting in. Never matching up.

I will never be as respected as Reyna.

Never as popular as Jason or Percy.

I won't even ever be as talented as that stupid Oracle.

I'm sure she has a life outside of this all.

A nice life. With friends. And a family.

My family rejected me, my friends... Well. Augustus still likes me.

"i won't slice you up Augustus. I'm glad you came back with me. I hope they bury you with me. But if they burn me I hope you're spared... I'll put it in my will... Do you think I should have a will? Would it even be respected? I can hardly see, I couldn't really write one..." I pick through the rest of the box with mild interest. My toga, some other clothes. I change into my favorite blue shirt. I'd always told myself purple was my favorite color because it was the camp color, but I was always drawn to blue clothes. Blue is my favorite color.

See what that tells you about me.

I don't really like Purple, even though it stands for Camp Jupiter Regality. And I think Orange is so tacky.

I like blue.

So where do I fit in?

There's the thing. I don't.

The blue shirt is soft and nice. I don't really want to get blood on it, but I let myself enjoy it for a few minutes before taking it off.

I search around for some paper and a pen but can't find any. What would I write anyway? A will? A letter to my horrible parents telling them to go die in a hole? That tempts me. I consult Augustus. He's silent per usual, which bothers me a little. I'm laughing. I'm shirtless now, my favorite blue shirt folded up to the side. The augur knife trembling in my butter like fingers. I'm foolish.

"I'm sorry Augustus. I'm really an idiot. A moron. Should I have tried harder to fit in? I just can't buddy, I can't... Rachel is so burdened by me... She shouldn't have to be doing this." That thought comes out of nowhere. Like I actually care that I might be burdensome to her. I could've sworn on the River Styx I didn't care a smidge about that infuriating Oracle.

Yet...

"It'll be better if she finds me this way. All she'll have to worry about is whether I should be cremated, buried, or dumped in the sand. Oh! I know. She should send me to my parents. Let them find me in a box, all dead and rotting. I'll carve on my chest, you're next mom and dad... Give them chills for days! Its perfect. Should I do it?" I was laughing like a crazed maniac, an extension of my freak out earlier. Now I was not driven by fear but by insanity...

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU PUNISH ME!" I screamed toward Tartarus.

"I DESERVE IT!" The knife still trembled in my hands. I'm happy.

I'm insane.

I don't know what I'm doing.

I'm auguring myself. I've done it to so many plush toys before.

I don't go hard at it.

I want myself to die slowly.

Painfully.

And no one to know but Augustus and the gods until its too late.

The notion delights me.

I'm a maniac.

A joyous maniac.

I should be disgusted. I should hate myself for doing this, I always hated myself when I ripped into stuffed animals, at least at the beginning. I was just a child, so then of course all stuffed animals were friends, not victims. I got used to it. Never Raccoons, for Augustus' sake. Some things were harder to massacre than others. Unicorn plushies for instance. If you've ever met a real unicorn you're afraid to kill the fake one. You're afraid they'll find out, and stab you in the night. It happened to a different augur, so I was always careful.

Now I couldn't care less what got stabbed and what got massacred.

As long as it was me.

I was taught to hate what wasn't Roman.

Turns out that's me.

I'm a blue shirt kind of guy.

I don't fit in.

The only place I belong is where I'm going and my knife is gonna take me there.

* * *

 **Beating silverhuntresses at the darkness game. also, my longest chapter yet and oddly fun to write.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Rachel

I decided I had thought enough, so I got up and went straight to the kitchen. Skipping lunch wasn't something I'd usually do, so I was half starving. But, when I was about to drive my sandwich into my mouth, I stopped dead in my tracks. I glanced around and saw the harpies glancing at me. Huffing, I took my plate and left, not even bothering in hiding my annoyance.

As soon as I got out, I realized I didn't want to spend the day surrounded by people who are nice to me because of what a god says. I was lucky when Annabeth just hated me for being Percy's friend... and, I bet that was fake as well! So, I directed myself to the only place I could be without being disturbed.

Octavian's room.

I walked with confidence, knowing that my mask wasn't on me. It'd be our first 'official' meeting since we saw in Empire State. How would he react? Would he shout at me? Would he try to attack me? I was placing a hand on the doorknob, when I realized these thoughts didn't bother me. Perplexed about myself, I knocked the door several times. Was he sleeping? No, I could hear him mumbling. I glued my ear to the door and heard a little.

"I won't slice you up Augustus. I'm glad you came back with me. I hope they bury you with me. But if they burn me I hope you're spared... I'll put it in my will... Do you think I should have a will? Would it even be respected? I can hardly see, I couldn't really write one..." I kept quiet, not really knowing what to do. It had been worse than I thought if his only friend was either invisible or... a stuffed animal "I'm sorry Augustus. I'm really an idiot. A moron. Should I have tried harder to fit in? I just can't buddy, I can't... Rachel is so burdened by me... She shouldn't have to be doing this" I frowned. I'm doing this because I want! Nobody is ordering me! "It'll be better if she finds me this way. All she'll have to worry about is whether I should be cremated, buried, or dumped in the sand. Oh! I know. She should send me to my parents. Let them find me in a box, all dead and rotting. I'll carve on my chest, you're next mom and dad... Give them chills for days! Its perfect. Should I do it?" By now, I was livid. Livid in panic, fear and anger. I was gonna interrupt when...

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU PUNISH ME! I DESERVE IT!"

I pushed open the door and saw Octavian with a small yet stylized knife in his hand. He had been in the process of changing clothes, because his torso was shirtless. On his lap, a stuffed animal with the shape of a raccoon. But, Octavian was laughing. He was driven to insanity... And now, no one cares about it...

I had to stop this.

"Want some snack?" I blurted out the first thing that came to mind. Octavian stopped laughing and finally set his eyes on me.

"How did you get inside?!" he accused me. I shrugged, placing myself onto the only chair of the room.

"Opening the door" I answered, as if it was obvious. But he wanted something else "Laughing to yourself is only good if A, share the joke, or B, hear the door knocking" I pointed out. He nodded, but looked at me, wary. As if I was gonna make fun of him "Feel like we should introduce ourselves... You know, after the misunderstanding in Empire State" I made emphasis in 'misunderstanding', so he thinks I don't know about him knowing it's me behind the mask "Rachel Elizabeth Dare" I pulled my hand out for him to shake. He stared at me, before pulling his out.

"Octavian Alexander" I shook his hand, smirking.

"Cool name" I admitted, though I'm sure he was looking for a deceive in my voice. I tried to distract him "So... you want the snack or not?"

"Um, yes..." he made gestures of 'give me the sandwich'. I handed him the plate and watched him eat it with gusto. I looked at his stuff and saw a note that wasn't written by me and crumbled when he wasn't looking.

"Can I make you a confession?" I told him, surprising him. I bet people don't tell him secrets at will. He stared at me, not even moving his eyes off me "I thought you'd be recovered by now... You know, we have a dragon that guards us, they could spare of it for a couple of hours..." The moment the words left my mouth, the more I was disgusted by my new discoveries. The guy has between four and three grade burns in his body and they couldn't spare a few hours of protection. My hands curled into fists and began trembling.

"What?" I looked at him, and noticed fear and sadness and panic and loneliness. Gods, how much did you broke him?!

"Never mind, I'll do it myself" I assured him, smiling. I placed my hand in his and squeezed it in reassurance "It will take some time but... I promise you'll be better afterwards" I promised, getting up. I walked to the door, but turned to him before I left "You wanna know something else? You're the only person in this damned Camp I wanna know. You're worth the risk..." I left, without saying anything else. I had a mission set in mind. It was gonna be risky and it had to be done now, so no one will interrupt me.

Suddenly, the image of us, standing on top of the hill and looking down at Camp came to mind. But, it wasn't what you'd call 'a nice vision', yet I didn't care.

My mission was to steal the Golden Fleece from Peleus.

I hope he doesn't push me away afterwards...


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10-Octavian

She left me with my knife. I didn't know what to do. My eyes were getting better and... Today I saw her face...

I kept trying to remember it as I sobbed into the pillow.

I kept trying to figure out what risk meant.

Because...

Well...

I might care about her.

I... Might...

I cry.

I cry harder then I have ever cried before and I have cried floods of tears.

I have cried until my tears ran out.

I have cried about everything.

The people at camp.

They didn't see me cry.

If they did it was because I was weak and they made fun of it.

Not everyone was mean when I was a child.

But the older I got the less okay it was for me to cry.

So I bottled it up for special occasions.

Really bad days and Temple nights.

When no one could see me. I never let anyone see me cry after awhile.

They would laugh.

I hated that.

I hated them.

Stuffed animals were my audience.

The ones who knew too much I mutilated.

I had a new audience every week.

Sometimes I wish I could do it with people.

Once I did.

Her name was Gwen.

I didn't actually hate Gwen.

Gwen wasn't horrible to me.

Gwen wasn't horrible to anyone.

She would go in to the New Rome Walmart and dance through the candle aisles.

Gwen could have been my friend. Might've been my friend, if I talked to her.

But they wouldn't let me.

Freak. Augur.

Not allowed in social circles.

Barely allowed to sit with Reyna at dinner.

So usually I didn't.

I'd sit by myself.

Or eat in my room.

Or not.

It didn't matter.

It never mattered.

I've never mattered.

She left me with my knife.

I take it.

I hold it.

It's pretty.

I've always thought that.

Like Rachel's eyes.

She has such beautiful eyes...

I've always thought my knife was the prettiest thing in the world.

But have you seen Rachel's eyes?

I have.

I did.

Today.

I take my knife.

I always wished I could mutilate humans like I could the bears.

I take my knife.

I hold it.

I think about Rachel's eyes.

I hope I get to see them again.

But I don't know.

I take my knife.

I use it.

It burns.

I've been waiting for this my whole life.

* * *

 **Interesting format for this chapter... I like it. Do you guys?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11-Rachel

I haven't worked out the details, but on the basics, my plan had three parts:

Part 1, create a distraction long enough for Peleus to ignore his duties and me for, let's say... 3 hours?

Part 2, take the Golden Fleece to Octavian, sneaking in the way and heal him, without him saying a word about it.

Part 3, return the Golden Fleece and stop distracting Peleus.

Sounds easy on my mind, but not in reality. How I'm going to distract a dragon that's ten times bigger than me, and growing at speed, without getting hurt?! I looked around, trying to find some inspiration when I came up with something that could be worthy of Hermes! I chased down Chiron to tell him my plan (not my entire plan, mind you! I'm not gonna give away that easily).

"Chiron!" He turned around, as soon as he heard my voice. But I also had the eyes of his entire class, making me cursed myself. Asking Chiron in the middle of the class? Either it's suicide or a brilliant thing of mine.

"What can I do for you, Rachel?" he asked, politely. I felt bad for deceiving him, but not that much.

"It just occurred to me... Shouldn't we teach Peleus how to stand a distraction attack?" Suddenly, I had the attention of everyone. And, I mean, everyone "I mean, what if someone wanted to break into camp and know that, the best way to do so is distracting Peleus by pretending to steal the Fleece... We need to train him around that possibility..." Chiron was stroking his beard while listening to me. I was quickly losing my confidence, when someone said something.

"Rachel's right" The voice came from Malcolm, Annabeth's lieutenant and brother "Peleus is here to protect the Golden Fleece, but it can also be a tactical disadvantage when we get attack, because Peleus won't recognize an enemy if they don't go towards the Fleece..." Hope sparked in me. I can't believe I was pulling this off!

"We should get organized for next week-"

"NO!" I panicked, cutting their conversation, shocking everyone. Apparently, I was doing that lately "What better time than now? He doesn't have a clue..."

"She's right!" This time, Sherman from Ares' Cabin agreed with me. I smirked to myself and left them to make the plans, while searching for my next ally. You can't steal something without the blessing of the god of thieves...

"Stolls!" I whispered-yelled at them, when they passed by. They looked at me, interestedly "I have a bet for you two..."

"A bet?" Connor smirked, wrapping an arm around my shoulders "Rachel, dear... While you flatter us, we can't take you up on that bet..."

"Though, who could blame you? We're the hottest in Camp..."

"If you don't count Percy..."

"But, he's taken"

"So is Jason..."

"He's in Camp Jupiter, fixing the mess..."

"That means she came to the left ones..."

"I'm ashamed of you, Rachel!" Travis finished, with mock hurt. I rolled my eyes and pushed Connor's arm off me.

"It's not about that!" I wanted to whack their heads, but I didn't have enough time "I have another kind of bet..."

"We're all ears..." Travis announced, crossing his arms.

"I just convinced Chiron to 'train' Peleus in case of some surprise attack... And, I know you and your siblings won't be able to hold for the longest-" I had placed the bait and the brothers took it with pleasure and no recognition.

"Are you saying the Hermes' Cabin won't be able to hold it?" Connor actually looked upset I thought that.

"If you guys can do it... I'll pay the entire Cabin 10 drachmas... each" That fueled the bet and the brothers took it. They left me not believing what I just did. The worst part? I didn't feel guilty!

I rounded the campers, watching them doing plans and the sleeping Peleus, who was ignorant to everything. I felt bad for tricking Peleus, no one was more used than the poor animal, but I was desperate and no one wanted to help me. The responsibility landed on me.

I watched as the Ares' Cabin was doing the first frontal attack. Peleus deflected it quickly, but it got ambushed by the Athena' Cabin. Rumors run faster than wind and every cabin was trying to prove its worth by distracting Peleus. Since it would be a while for each cabin, I sneaked from behind, praying no one would see me and, silently, I took the Fleece away from it's spot. I wasn't afraid of the tree to suddenly putrefy itself, because the Fleece had taken all the venom, and Thalia, off it.

I rushed into Big House, thanking that everyone was trying to distract Peleus. If this was going on like this, I'd have enough time to return it. I rushed along the hallways until I reached Octavian's room. I didn't knock, knowing he'd either shout me away or he'd be sleeping.

I was so glad I didn't knock.

Octavian was laying on his bed, with a knife that I hadn't seen before stabbed onto his thigh. The cut wasn't deep, probably because he didn't had enough strength, but he was bleeding out quickly and non stop. His blue eyes weren't focusing on anything, but they were on me the second I walked inside. I'm sure my face of horror said enough to him.

"You- How-" I was left speechless and it wasn't something that happened often. I kneeled at his side and, without waiting an answer, I wrapped the Fleece around his body. He wanted to move, but I held him down, by his wrists "I just didn't steal one of the most powerful objects in Camp just for you to try to kill yourself!" I scolded him, sounded worry for him "I know we don't have to be friends, but I'd love to see a little more worry about your health if no one but me is gonna take care of you!" I sounded like a mother grounding her kid, but I didn't care.

I just hoped we could survive the next four hours...


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12- Octavian

"Let... Me... Hurt... I sobbed. I was shivering. It hadn't been this cold before...

"I need this... I NEED THIS!" I'm crazy in pain. I'm crazy happy in pain. But its okay because because Rachel is right here and she's kind of holding my hands and oh my word those eyes... Those eyes of hers...

"Shh... Sh. You're okay."

I'm dizzy. Its weird. I stare at her eyes and get dizzy. I blink. I giggle. I sob.

"Rachel..."

"Yeah?"

"i like your eyes..." I didn't know I was going to say that. I didn't know I was going to speak at all. I was afraid. I was afraid of a lot of things. I was afraid of the power coursing through my veins from the fleece and the power in her eyes alone and the weakness that is me. I am weak. I am afraid. Everything at the moment scares me. The sounds of people outside scare me. People inside scare me. The person I am inside.

"I'm not a good person Rachel..." I start telling her a story about my parents and my childhood. How I did everything wrong. How they didn't love me. How I just kept doing everything wrong. And that's why no one like me. I painted pictures of the things that happened. I was crying to myself. I felt her listen as I talked. I felt her hold my hand. I squeezed back.

"No Octavian no..."

"I let them hurt me... I let them. Its my fault. It is... stop caring for me why would anyone care for me..." She takes the knife far away, a look of worry on her face. She must know that if I could I would grab it again and go crazy with it. But I wouldn't hurt her. I wouldn't hurt her... Her eyes... They're so... My eyes, my stupid, inadequate eyes, they strain to see hers through the burn.

"Rachel," My mouth would say if I didn't choke on every salty sob,

"never blink."

"Rachel, I saw through the mask the whole time." I would tell her if I could but words are failing me even though now all I want is the truth. There isn't any truth I can get from her. There is only what I can tell her. So I find a way around the words and I tell her everything. Every moment. Every hurt. How much better she is than the people I knew. How much I want her to never hurt like that again.

How much I promise never to hurt her. How I'd just go away and live in Alaska if that was what she wanted.

How I'd try my hardest not to kill myself if that would make her happy.

Those eyes and that smile are such a beautiful duo.

I'd die for them.

I'd live for them.

I've never felt like this.

Vulnerable, well I've felt like that, but caring.

I haven't cared for so long.

I keep telling her stories, I'm mumbling, rambling, thinking that I'm going to run out of things to say but when I do I just cry and tell her that she is the best person. The best person. I keep crying, emphasis of how amazing she is.

I have never felt for a human the way I feel for Rachel.

It is so cold. I don't know how to feel.

I don't know if I can breathe anymore.

The words spill out of me, easier to say then I thought.

And a calm comes that I can't fight.

It is so so cold and would that I could hurt again.

But if it would make Rachel happy I would not.

If it would let me see those eyes and smile dancing together again I would never again.

Oh please gods of olympus let me live so that I see that smile and eyes again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13-RachelI heard him listen ramble to his stories, with a smile on my lips.

The stories he was telling me were a little sad, but amazing at the same time. I couldn't believe that people would treat him like that. I squeezed his hand at the beginning and pulled his hands away from his body. I understood that the Fleece was causing him itch, especially around the face. That gave me an excuse to play with his hair, which was more soft and thin than I expected. And I like to move my hand around it.

"Those are great stories..." I pointed out at him, smiling. He simply huffed and closed his eyes for a second.

"I just wished they were just stories..." he mumbled lowly for me to hear it. I continued to stroke his hair.

"Those are stories now, Octavian" I reminded him, a little stern "You have the opportunity to start anew and I'm going to help you" This caused him to stare at me as if I was insane "Whether you want to go live in another country or start college, I can give you that support that you were denied..."

"That- That's not necessary... really"

"I want to, Octavian" I emphasized, serious. I sighed and looked down, not believing what I was about to admit "I- I got a big disappointment recently about Camp- this Camp" The look on his face was priceless "I never thought I'd be admitting this myself, but I couldn't believe when I noticed so much bullying in here. I was- I am disgusted by this attitude! I was never so helpless or-" I didn't have words to express myself about my disgust. I hid my face on my hands, but I those were soon pushed away by his.

"Th-thanks" he stuttered at me. I was shock, to say the least, but nodded at him.

"I just wanted to do what was right... Healing you is the right thing to do" I smiled at him, nodding "What I did was not easy, I- well, I tricked the entire Camp to get the Fleece" He raised an eyebrow at me "I tricked the Camp saying that Peleus wouldn't be able to secure if he's always taking care of the Fleece..."

"You're all a trickster, Dare..." he chuckled and that made me chuckle too "I never imagine you like this..."

"Thank you" I blushed at his praise. I noticed that his eyes were getting better, as well as the skin on his hands "You're getting better..."

"Which means that I'd be getting out of this room and into some-kind of dungeons?" That made me cackle loud.

"We don't have dungeons here..." I replied, trying to calm down. Suddenly, I had a doubt about it "Do you guys have dungeons in Camp Jupiter?" He put a thinking face.

"No per se... But we did had more severe punishments when someone did something bad-"

"Like stabbing a Centurion in a War Game?" I inquired, playfully. He turned a little stern, but he smiled later.

"Like stabbing a Centurion in a War Game" he repeated, with a tug in his lips.

"Don't worry... No one would take you there... If anyone is going there, it'd be me..." I looked down, a little ashamed.

"Isn't suppose to be heroic to do what's right and not what's easy?" I raised an eyebrow at him, not because he was wrong but because how philosophical he was being.

"Aren't you a little philosophical?" I teased him, smirking. He was about to add something when the door opened widely, revealing some campers with frowns on their faces and weapons on their hands. I quickly stood up and placed myself before Octavian and the Fleece, ready for anything. Unfortunately for me, they weren't there because of that.

"Getting too cozy with the enemy, Rachel?" they spatted my name, as if it was some kind of insult. I glared at them and stood my ground "It was too hard to believe that you were behind the stealing-"

"Borrowing" I cut them, not allowing to say that word. Because, technically, I hadn't done it "I never stole the Fleece. It never felt Camp's land"

"You're gonna be the one explaining that to Peleus" the second camper walked forward and made some gesture of grabbing me. I dodged him, but wasn't fast enough and he grabbed my arm, twisting it back, like if I was being arrested. The first and third camper were more focused on Octavian and the Fleece on top of him. Immediately, I saw their intentions.

"No. No, don't you dare-!" I shouted as they stripped Octavian from the Fleece, not allowing him to fulfill his recovery. He wasn't strong enough to fight, but he wasn't looking as bad as before. And, since he wasn't strong enough to fight, I had to make the scandal and struggle against them "What the Hades?!"

"Aiding an enemy is a serious offence..." the first one trailed off.

"Against what?! Being an idiot and heartless b***?!" Everyone was impress of my use of the language, but I was dragged away, not allowing me to do anything else but to try to stop them "No! Let me go!" I could hear Octavian arguing back, but it was useless now. Do I regret my actions? Of course not! I regret the narrow-minded and the lack of vision from them. They dragged me to the arena, where all the Head Councilors and their lieutenants and Chiron were there. Half of them stared at me as if they couldn't believe it, but I wasn't gonna apologize for it.

While I was being tied up against a post, like a criminal in the Roman times, I zoomed out of the argument, since I wasn't allow to talk to defend myself. Probably, they were thinking I was either going to talk my way out or insult them. Who cares at this point? Only one thing comes to mind. Well, two actually.

The first one, that I regret to become the Oracle. Now, there's no turning back.

The second one, that Octavian doesn't hate me for this. I'd hate to think I was like them...


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14-Octavian

I could scream. I don't. I could search for faces to blame. But I let them run together to paint the portrait of all those I've hated before. I could convince my foes that I'm not to blame. I was so good at convincing once. I could do it again. If nothing else I could beg. Tell them that it was all Rachel's fault. But she is already hurting so much. I don't want to hurt her anymore than she has to hurt. I have a plan, a dream and desire. But it doesn't involve escaping those who toss me around and drag me through the camp that bleeds together. I could have come to see this camp as a lovely place. I could have been magnificently happy here, in the shadows, always in the shadows so I wasn't hated more than I already was. I learned the less people I saw the more I could slip out of the mask that turned me into a commanding snot head who learned that he could believe he would rule the world. I thought I could rule the world. I tried to play it like my pawn, and became the pawn of someone else... How stupid was I.

I stumble as the drag me. I can see them but I choose not to. I don't want to see them. I don't want to have to hate them. I'm too tired of hating. They cast me outside of camp. I'm busted up. My face, my bones. I'm at the lowest place I've ever been, but I would be sailing if I could just know that she would be okay. If I could just ensure here safety I'd be fine...

My shirt is ripped up. The blue one that I like. I put it back on. It makes me a little anxious to see it in tatters. Its the only color I can see. Everything else is gray mud. The camp was so full of colors, colors granted I never got to enjoy. And now the only color left is my ripped up blue shirt which is turning to gray mud as I try to figure out where I am. I know I could go back in. I could just crawl back in. To be thrown out again. Play that little game until I can't drag myself any longer and then let myself die in the gray mud. But...

I was wrong. There is a color. One outside of gray mud. It's green. Crazy bright. Matching with the upturned corners of her mouth. It's the color of Rachel, odd thing to say, but it makes me happy, and it makes me cry. And I was already crying. I can't cry harder... I can. I can and I am. I thought I cried harder than I have ever cried before. But here I am sobbing more than I ever could have. Now I know I care for her. Now I know.

Now I know what I need to give up.

I cry out into the gray mud evening.

It's a different world on the other side of the barrier. I have lost that world, and any chance of being at home there. But Rachel hasn't. Not yet. So I beg.

"gods... Hear me! I AM A RUTHLESS AND TERRIBLE CREATURE, PUNISH ME AND SAVE MY FRIEND! SAVE RACHEL ELIZABETH DARE PLEASE! MAKE HER FORGET ME. MAKE THEM ALL FORGET ME. PLEASE!" I get someone's attention. Someone who can make that deal. Someone who will make that deal. My soul in eternal punishment, as it was always supposed to be, in exchange for everyone who has ever known me forgetting my existence. The world may get to have peace now. I can only hope. I do hope. I hope with all my soul. The one that I didn't believe I had, that no one believed I had. The one that is waiting for doom so the world can have peace.

Heh.

Maybe I am a hero.

* * *

 **When baby has to make a sacrifice *wipes tear***


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15-Rachel

It's been two days since I was dragged away from Octavian.

It's been two days since I was tied up in the middle of the arena to a poll, like if I was a common criminal.

Part of me was like, 'C'mon! I didn't steal the Fleece. I just... place it somewhere else inside Camp Half-Blood. Not like I was taking it to my room in New York to keep it to myself!'. You know, normal thinking. The other part of me was like, 'I don't wanna die! I don't wanna be stuck here forever! Let me go, please...' And, I'd add a tear at the end for dramatics.

The worst part of this treatment weren't that the b*** (my new nickname for the greek demigod bigots) were feeding me just enough so I don't die. Or pass out. Nor the countless times that they were training in the arena and pretended to attack me with their weapons. Or that my friends (or who I thought were my friends) ignored me and my suffering. No, nothing of that.

The worst part were the harpies.

When they scout around night, they think that any camper who is out of bed they can be eaten. They found me the first night and attack me, leaving me a gash in my clothes and skin. Fortunately, it wasn't that deep, but bothers like a- a lot. Bothers a lot lot lot!

Luckily, that gash was fastly tuning into a scar, thanks to Will's care on me. I can tell he was really ashamed for all of this and was the only one that wanted to speak to me. Though, half the time we're arguing.

"Rachel..." I looked up from my lap and see Katie Gardner, from Demeter's Cabin, standing in front of me, with a trail and enough food for the following eight hours.

"Nice to see you, Gardner..." I replied, half sarcastically. In comparison, it was better than Katie was here than the rest. At least, she treats me civilized.

"There's no need to lie, you know?" she frowned at me, grabbing a stool that was place for my feeder.

"Trust me, Gardner, you're a better choice than the Stolls or even LaRue..." I admitted, looking at her, straight in the eye. She looked shock for a second, but nodded.

"I'll take that as a compliment"

"You should" I assured her, allowing her to feed me. After the first bite, I decided to ask the question that I should had done two days ago, but I didn't want them to think I was having, um... extra feelings for it "What happened to Octavian?" Katie didn't stop feeding me, but looked at me, curiously.

"Octavian? Who's Octavian, Rachel?" I simply raised an eyebrow. Was she trying to fool me? I didn't want to play her games (which surprised me from her, since it's not her style), but I played along simply because of the fact she was giving me food.

"You know, Octavian... Tall, around 5'8, skinny, with burns all around his body... blonde hair, and blue eyes... Roman Augur?" I finished, waiting for his disgust face at the mention of the job. However, Katie surprised me by keeping a straight face, along with some confused look.

"I- I don't know who you're talking about" she said, looking like she was wrecking his memory into finding a face that matched the description "Sounds like a kid of Apollo, but the Romans hadn't have an Augur since the last one died..." I felt a panic building inside of me, but I managed to keep my face straight.

"When was that?" I asked, trying not to sound demanding.

"Um, like fifteen years ago?" Katie's answer left me speechless, while she feed me "Who is this guy anyways?" Now, she sounded genuine curious about it.

"No- no one..." I stuttered, looking down. But, my mind was working overtime. What was all about? Octavian was four when he was taken into Augur's training. He told me so... Could it be...? So- so young? Could be Katie pranking me? No, she couldn't... She's a terrible liar and she doesn't condone that behavior... But then, if she's not faking... What happened to Octavian? I need to know that I'm not crazy-

"Can I ask something?" she interrupted my line of thoughts "Why are you here, anyway?" I blinked at her, not believing what I'm hearing.

"You mean, you don't know why I'm tied up in the middle of the arena?" Katie nodded, confused "I'll tell you why! Because I tricked the entire camp into distracting Peleus while I took the Fleece for, um... for a patient in the Infirmary..." If Katie doesn't remember Octavian, then is no use to mention him again... Which means Octavian is... dead? To my surprise, Katie began chuckling "You think is funny, don't you?!" I accused her, getting angry. She waved her hand at me, dismissing it.

"No... I'm laughing because that's what we did this morning... You should had seen the Stolls in their 'dragoness' costume... It was hilarious!" She kept laughing, but I was staring at her, in a blankness way "Now, c'mon... Tell me the real reason..." she continued, once she stopped laughing. I kept my blank stare on her.

"That is the real reason!" I argued, losing my composure. Tears started to pile around my eyes before my body was wrecking in sobs "W-why a-am I-I he-here?" I questioned ouloud, not expecting any answer in return. I heard Katie gasp and kneel next to me, giving me a sided hug.

"I'm sorry... I thought you knew..." I shook my head against her chest, while she stroke my hair "I'm gonna tell Chiron to let you go, OK?" she promised me, before grabbing the trail and leaving me. I didn't care anymore if I got free or not. By this moment, all I was wondering was that if I was losing my mind. Literally, losing my mind. I really hope all those visions didn't turn me mad, because if they did, Apollo's crotch would be my target number one.

I really need to find out the truth... I just hope I wasn't making Octavian up...

* * *

 **Something's going on... Will Rachel figure it out in time?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Apollo

"He's your responsibility. He's just sold his soul over to us for punishment, but since he's indirectly your spawn we'll let you deal with him." They cast the shaking and trembling little rat at my feet. At least I think it's a rat. I shrink into my smaller form and kneel by the shivering boy. With one touch I heal him.

"Look at me child." It's my grandson, my augur. My previous augur.

"Tell me what happened." He shivers then sobs.

"Why would you do that? You know they'll happily break you in half for what you did." He still refuses to speak, only sobbing.

"Octavian Alexander, answer me. Your mother would be ashamed." I say, shaking my head in disgust. I've never liked this boy. He was the best augur Camp Jupiter ever saw though. Talented. That talent is gone now. Now there is only fear, that fear that has always been there but was masked by lies.

"Child, look at me. Answer me." He sits up. He fingers the material of his ripped shirt, I wave my hand and its good as new, and he looks relieved, comfortable. And I expect the speech, the lecture, the persuasive little drawl that he used to corrupt the camp to his bidding. But it doesn't come.

"Lord Apollo. I am so so sorry for my crimes against Olympus." He begins. I don't trust it. I have healed him, he is fine now, where are the lies? I'm waiting.

"What did you do Octavian?" I say, impatiently.

"The world has forgotten me. I've been erased from mortal memory." He mumbled.

"Why? What are you pulling? I can and will turn you over to the furies." He hesitates for a long time.

"It was for Rachel... everything... You won't believe me because you don't think I'm capable of being a good person... But I care about her, and she was suffering so..."

"What happened to Rachel?" I had the slightest look of concern on my face.

"She got attached... She tried to help me I was covered in burns and she stole the fleece... I didn't ask her to! They punished her and threw me out of camp... I thought... I thought the only way she'd get of the hook is if the mortal world forgot me." He bows to me. He's telling the truth. I know that much. I want to punish him. I want him to suffer for his crimes against Olympus... But this child already has.

"I can't help you child..."

"Don't help me. Help Rachel... I deserve to suffer. But make sure she doesn't... Please!" He kneels in front of me and I sigh.

"I will help her. She is my Oracle. Do you have any other requests before you die?" I don't know why I ask him that. He has no right to a request. He has no right to my presence, I am awesome...

"Tell me one thing, please, Lord Apollo. Tell me I'm not like my parents." I stare at the wide eyed broken child, tormented by his own existence.

"Today you have proven you are not." A smile found its way to his face, and I felt almost bad for turning him over to punishment. Almost.

* * *

 **A quick, though prolonged, chapter for before my co-author goes on Vacation**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17-Rachel

I tried.

I tried to find out what happened to Octavian.

At first, it was some whispering rumors, to scan the field. Try to catch them acting normal, you know. Find the crack into the crystal. But they wouldn't budge not even an inch.

Then, I tried to make them talk, trying to figure out what was going on inside their heads to pretend he wasn't alive anymore or not.

At the end, I wasn't take it anymore. I was demanding answers. And I started to demanded them from the only god that could talk to me regularly.

Apollo.

"OK..." I breathed out, looking around. I had decided to make the summoning into the woods, so I wouldn't disturb anyone "How should I call him? How do the guys call their parents...?" I sighed, looking up, while I sat by a rock "OK, here it goes nothing... Apollo? Um, hi... It's Rachel. You know? Your Oracle... I'm not even why I'm calling myself Oracle anymore... I have nothing to work with and I'm more like a... an empty shell..." I looked down at my hands and let out a chuckle "Look at me, I'm talking to myself! I can't believe I'm doing so!" I grew frustrated and hid my face in my hands.

"You don't look like you're talking to yourself to me..." I turned around quickly and, because of habit, I pulled out a small knife I had hidden between my clothes. I was still resentful about why they had me prisoner and I had smuggled a little knife from the blacksmith's for myself. I saw Apollo walking to me, giving me a jovial smile, as usual "What's up?"

"I-" I was tongue tied. I was ranting less than a minute ago, but I couldn't say a word now? That was extremely confusing! I decided to try again "I wanted to talk to you-"

"That was well stablished before, darling" Urgh, he's insufferable! "What for?"

"I need you to tell me all about Octavian Alexander" For a second, I swear I saw him pale. But, it only lasted a few seconds.

"Who?" Apollo played dumb with me and that made me mad.

"You know very well who, Apollo" I made emphasis on that last word before his name "You last Augur"

"Ahhh, that kid..." I rolled my eyes at his words "Yeah, I remember that kid... He was four when he died..."

"Wait, four?!" I repeated.

"Yes, four, impatient child... Now, shush and let me tell you the story" he shushed me like I was four, leaving me surprise "Now, were was I? Ah, yes! Once upon a time, this little boy as you know, call as you know, Octavian Alexander, started to show qualities to read the prophecies... Naturally, what could you expect from a Legacy of mine?" How could I ever expect a tale from Apollo without praises to himself? "Anyway, this little guy showed me that he had the gift, but there was a problem... There was no previous Augur! How was he suppose to learn about this marvelous gift when no one was around to teach him?" I kept my mouth shut, not wanting to respond. Basically, because I was thinking he was asking that rhetorically "So, he decided to learn himself..." He shook his head, stopping his tale. I placed my hands on my hips and looked at him.

"That's it?" I wondered, looking at him. Apollo looked at me as if I was insane. Which, at the actual pace, I think I was heading there "That's the story?"

"What were you expecting? That he grew old, bitter and stuff and planned to attack here?"

"Yes! That's what I was expecting you to say!" I replied. He looked at me, baffled.

"Rachel, sweetheart..." I fake gagged at his endearment words "I know I may embellish some of my actual feats-"

"You may?" I snorted at him.

"OK, maybe I do... But, when you heard I lie about something?" That stopped me to think. Techinally, Apollo was the God of Truth, so he technically can't lie... Which means...

"No" I decided, serious "You're not telling me the full story" I reasoned, very secure of my idea "Tell me where he is... I just wanna know where he is..." I begged at him "I just saw him less than a week ago... Please, tell me where is he..."

"Rachel, I already told you where he is..." he answered, also serious "He's in the Underworld-"

SMACK!

It took me a second to realize what I had done. I smacked Apollo so hard and so unexpectedly that his face moved along with my hand. I was fuming at the gods' greatness. They think we're so worthless and I was sick of it. At that second, I didn't care if I was facing my death. And, by the look Apollo gave me, he was thinking about it. I just glared at him.

"Stop skipping the question-"

This time, I found myself at the end of the smacking. Apollo's hand hit me so strong, I was knocked down. Luckily, there were no rocks on the ground or I'd had hit myself with one. I looked up and seethed back at Apollo, who looked a bit shock.

"Gods, I'm so-" I spitted in his face, shutting him up.

"Save it. I can see you for yourself now, Apollo... No more Mist, no more prophecies..." I stood up and walked away from him, but not before I spoke to him "Now I can see why Luke and Octavian wanted to tear you guys down... If I knew before, I'd done the same..." I could feel his bulging eyes on my back, staring at my retreating figure. I was sure I was gonna pay for that, but I didn't care.

Some part of me wanted to be free from this... imposition. The only way I saw myself doing that was either leaving or dying. At the moment, leaving was the only thing I was willing to do.

And, that's what I did.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18-Octavian

I am a form of alone down here.

I say that because I am surrounded but the people, these people, they are nothing. WE are all 100% nothing. We are tortured souls of forgotten crimes. No one knows each others' name. When I think of a name I try to say it but it comes out as a scream and no one looks at me because they are screaming too. We are all just screaming down here. We are all just hurting down here.

I don't really remember my own name. I am too much hurt for that.

I remember a name though. A name. A face. A pretty face. With green eyes and worry lines and a smile that would put the light of this fire of hades to shame.

That one that girl that... Rachel!

I do remember her.

I find a way to smile in the burning pain.

A whip cracks against my back

I am not allowed happiness and yet.

Yet.

Happiness comes when I think of her.

And even through this pain I can't stop thinking of her.

Under any other circumstances I would be afraid of this. I would feel a parasite had taken over my brain. I would probably hate myself for thinking that. I would hate myself for being here too, and would coyly be coming up with a plan for escape. And yet I am oddly content down here.

I did what was right for Rachel, I truly believe that.

I have validated my purpose on earth and risen above my parents.

I am punished as a villain, but I feel I died a hero.

So as miserable as I am, I'm content.

And when I think of Rachel, I can't help but smile.

Smile and wait for the whip.

Smile and let the fire seep into my bones.

Smile and watch myself decompose but never die because death is the end of true punishment and they wish to punish me for all eternity.

I AM HAPPY WITH MY PUNISHMENT.

I AM DESERVING AND I WILL ENDURE.

And the harder things get you bet the more I'll think of green eyes and worry lines and a smile brighter than any flame.

And up there she will be continuing her life, forgetting me.

Content.

I am glad I could bring her contentedness.

The way she brings me contentedness


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19- Rachel

It's been a week since I left Camp Half-Blood.

Of course that, without money or job of my own, I'd have to live back with my parents. It's a necessary evil, I'd say. I try to avoid them as much as I can, waking up later than they do and spending my day in New York's library or hunting for a job. It's not so bad... If it wasn't for the 'rich heiress' profile. My last name is so known, they many want to give me the job without reading my curriculum vitae (see? My latin is improving!) or kicking me without it either.

I don't know which one is worst.

Of course, things can and will get worst from time to time. Like, last night. I had this dream where Apollo would try to persuade (knowing Apollo, it was more like a bribe than a persuasion) me to come back. I know that wasn't just a dream, but there would need something a little stronger to convince me about it. And, that lazy excuse of a god hadn't even recovered his Oracle... how the Hades would I be useful to him?

Sighing, I stared at my coffee, wondering what to do next, when a guy sat next to me. I paid no attention to him, but I couldn't ignore him when he started to talk to me.

"You still hadn't admitted it, yet?"

Somehow, I knew he was talking to me, but I didn't know what he was talking about. I glanced at him and I almost gaped at him, shamelessly. He was, by far, the handsomest guy I ever saw. His cheeks were square, making his face the same shape. His skin was a rich tan tone and his hair was between a light brown and a blonde, in a laid back style. His eyes were the most strange thing: they were purple. He was dressed as a normal business man, but was attracting the eyes of all the females and some males around us.

"Who are you? And why are you talking to me? You're old enough to be my father!" I tried to shake my brain awake by replying rudely. Somehow, it worked, because the guy chuckled.

"I'm old enough to see the birth of the Earth, but that's not the point right now..." Old enough...? I groaned and grabbed my things before walking out the coffee shop. When I was at the door, a teen held it open for me.

"You can't escape your fate, Rachel Elizabeth Dare" the teen said to me. I stared at him, baffled and back at the business guy behind me, before fleeing.

"You know who I am, you know what I can do... and you know what will happen to you" a woman who was waiting to cross the street whispered next to me. I glared at her, well, not specifically at her, more at the speaker.

"And you wonder why mortals picture you as a baby with diapers" I ticked him off, before crossing the street.

"Irrelevant for this conversation" This time, it was a police officer who was controlling the traffic "Accept that you'll be dead before your time if you continue..."

"I honestly don't know what you're talking about" I evaded the question. I could figure out easily what he was talking about, but it was kind of hard to admit it. If I did, it'd be the death of me, literally.

"Has my mother so much twisted the ideal of love?" A kid spoke up, surprising her mother when those words came out of her mouth. I didn't reply, that could only cause me problems with the mother. I walked faster away. I needed to get away from him.

"His ideals of order and his death made you realize something, right?" An old man walked pass me.

"Yes, that you gods are insane and that you're more power hunger than you claim" I responded "Unlike you, some of us can live with balance"

"Ms. Dare" I heard behind me. This time, I thought I was dreaming, because I saw a man with wings in his back. I knew he wasn't the speaker, because I was being drawn towards this new entity. This one was peaceful and accepting, not a whirlpool of emotions and anger. Even his face shown peace "Your time is not near..." I nodded, immediately recognizing him.

"Thanatos..." I mumbled, as if I was afraid of looking up.

"Thanatos, you should be minding your businesses" A flapping was faintly heard, but a new entity appeared. I was in the middle of the most powerful states in the world and I was more scared of the alive than the death "This is not your business..."

"Actually, trying to rush a death, it is my business" I paid attention to that information.

"Accepting your feelings is my business... And she knows the consequences of having them" I was scared to even think about his name. How could someone represent something so beautiful and transform it into something that people despised and fear?

"She would not breaking any law... since her feelings reside in a dead person" Thanatos informed me. I felt myself disheartened. He was really dead... There was nothing else I could do about it... "Ms. Dare? I recommend you admit it to yourself... Neither Apollo or my, er, friend here would leave you alone... Unless you wanna be taken to insanity..." Thanatos recommended me.

I laid on the closest wall, pondering my options. On one hand, if I don't admit it, Apollo and this monster would drive me to insanity, more than I already feel. On the other hand, I could admit that I'm having feeling for someone whose only crime was to see the truth that was hidden behind the crystal of balance. The good side of both of them is that I won't have a premature death... hopefully. I stared at both gods before nodding.

"I- I have feelings for him... And I'm proud about them, too"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Octavian

There is a glorious imbalance in the force and I know that something is both oh so horrible and oh so wonderful.

She remembers me.

And she loves me.

And somehow I know these things.

I scream into the night.

"TELL HER I LOVE HER BACK! SOMEBODY TELL HER MY LAST REQUEST MY LAST REQUEST PLEASE I LOVE HER BACK... I AM DEAD GRANT ME THIS ONE LAST THING!" I scream until I go hoarse. I hope as my tears fall onto the coals and turn into steam. I beg silently

* * *

I close my eyes for a moment, when I open them the burning pain is still there, but there's something else.

Something better.

Something gorgeous.

At first I think it's Rachel, but her appearance keeps changing, latching on to the parts of Rachel I love the most, but swapping features in between.

"Venus."

"This is a matter of the heart, not a matter of Greek or Roman, and after all, you are a blue shirt kind of person. I am Aphrodite. Greek goddess of love. And I have recognized a worthy quality in you that of course Mr. Heartless Hades would overlook in dealing out punishment. You have true love." She finished her quick monologue then squealed.

"And oh my goodness Octachel is _the_ cutest I thought I was all gaga for Percabeth but forbidden love, identity crisis and the final admittance of feelings when it seems too late?! This is by far the best romance novel I've ever read!" Then she studied me.

"Okay, I understand the handcuffs, but must he be dressed in rags?" I looked down at myself. My hands were encased in burning handcuffs, and my clothes were what I'd been wearing previously, my blue shirt in rags, torn and scorched. She waved her hand over me and everything fixed itself. Sort of.

Now my hair was proper and my wounds were healed, the cuffs remained but I was in a tuxedo now. There was still the soft blue shirt though, and that comforted me.

"Look, child. Apollo has said you have proven yourself a hero. I understand why you are being punished so and deserve to be, However I also believe... I also believe that this true love that you and Rachel have between each other is beautiful and deserves to be realized. Realized by both of you, together. I cannot allow you live again and be with her, as sad as that makes me, but I can allow you one more moment, one more day to make this love real, before the furies claim you again." It takes my mind a few seconds to realize.

"I can see Rachel again. Those green eyes, once more. Really? Really?"

"My son, my precious baby boy, tries to make love out as this thing to be feared, this thing that can manipulate and destroy, he only sees the vicious side of it. But love can also create and change. And there you are, different, new. You are not the Octavian that killed and murdered. Love changed you. I wish you could have your happily ever after Octavian, but your love can't change everyone. The gods have decreed that you will suffer Tartarus for at least a thousand generations. I am so sorry for that."

"I get to see Rachel again, I get to see her face for real, and no one will disrupt me, for a day? For a day I can tell her I love her? I can kiss her and hold her? And she will know? Yes? Yes?" My disbelief was evident.

"Yes, Octavian. Yes. This is going to be so cute to watch... I wish you could have a happy ending..."

"I will. Just as long as I can spend even one more second with that girl I will be eternally happy, no matter what punishment they put me through."

"That is the kind of love I wish my son understood, I doubt he ever will, but I am glad that you can. Are you ready to see your love?"

"I can already see her."

"Good luck Romeo. This is going to come as quite a shock to Miss Dare." There was, I imagine, a goofy grin on my face, and I vanished.

* * *

 **Okay Silverhuntresses, I'm calling it, you get the last chapter.**

 **Sorry.**

 **Have fun making it the cutest, saddest thing ever. (some stories can't have happy endings)**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21- Rachel

I woke up at five minutes to midnight.

That was the bad part of living in a house where half of its inhabitants work almost 20 hours a day. The house is silence and you wake up with every little creak when they arrive. I figured that my father or mother had arrived from a very late party or meeting, so I laid back again to go sleep. Or that I tried.

At the stroke of midnight, the clock my mother had bought in a auction (which means its old, made of wood and really, really noisy) started to sound louder than normal. Groaning, I got up and headed to the kitchen to drink some water or something to go back to sleep.

Never in my life I was so wrong.

I didn't make two steps out of my room, that I was pulled back inside by my elbow. Ready to scream, as the British would say, 'bloody murder', a hand covered my mouth and, even in the darkness of my room, I saw two blue eyes staring back at me.

No way! He... They told me he was dead...!

The shock was enough to keep me silence, which my companion took as a good sign. But, since my reason was disconnected from my brain, I started to do some things that were either driven by anger of fear.

Step one, slapping him straight on the face, making all the noise that I could possible do.

"I guess I deserved that one..." he mumbled, rubbing his cheek and jaw. I, on the other hand, was still speechless and moving my mouth like a fish without water. Apparently, he caught was I was trying to express (or what he assumed I was thinking), because he stroked my cheek with his free hand wiping the tears I didn't know I was releasing "Shhh..."

"You- you left me..." I managed to mumble out. His eyes were always on me, never wavering away "I- I thought I was crazy..."

"I didn't want to..." he argued with me "But, after the dragged you away, I thought you'd be better without me... So, I gave myself to death and made everyone forget me"

Step two, smacking him with all my forces until the point I can't because of tiredness or emotional state.

"You. Just. Can't. Pretend. I. Was. Gonna. Be. Better. Without. You" For emphasis on my speech, I smacked him with every words. But he stopped me after that first sentence.

"Love, you can hate me all you want in eternity, I promise..." he grabbed my wrists and made me stare at him "But I only have 24 hours with you and I don't want them to be fighting, alright?" 24 hours...?

"We- we have a lot to do in that case..." I set my wrists free and did a thing step three.

I grabbed his face and kissed him hard.

~oOo~

Five years later...

I looked up to the wall clock from my cup of coffee and I saw it was late. I quickly left my cup and rushed around the house.

"Ian?" I started calling around the flat, grabbing stuff from the floor "Ian, you better be ready, because we're gonna be late!" I announced, before walking into the bedroom. I almost scared myself when I heard voices inside.

"Is this on? How does it work?" I heard a male voice, more older than Ian's. Sighing, I shook my head thinking why I allowed Ian to keep the tape.

"Of course it's on!" Ian's voice came, followed by his giggle before he noticed I was there "Mommy!" he raised his arms for me to pick him up. I smiled and did so, cradling him in my arms.

"Ian, what are you doing?" I asked him, pausing the tape "You're gonna be late for kinder..." Ian shook his head and hid it in my neck.

"I wanna stay here with you and Daddy..." I sighed, knowing fully why Ian was acting the way he was. Today was Father's Day at the kinder and all the kids were gonna be doing activities with their dads. I offered to go with him, even Will offered to go as 'Uncle' Will, but Ian had his doubts. Now, I know why.

"Alright, young man..." I agreed, making him smile "But, just for today, alright?" He nodded, enthusiastically, and we sat down, watching the tape together.

"Of course, it's on, silly..." I could hear myself five years ago "See the red light?" He gasped and nodded to the camera, before waving at it. Ian started to wave back, making my throat and heart constrict in pain and love "Who are you waving at?"

"Well, since this, um..."

"Tape, Octavian" my younger self sighed, making me chuckle.

"Right, the tape will only be seen by you, I guess I'm waving at you... You from tomorrow on" I tried to control my tears, but I couldn't. I missed him so much and the fact that Ian looks like him doesn't help me somedays "Anyway, this message is mostly to remember about all the incredible things we did today... But, you wanna know which one was the best one?" Right then, he started to play with his (in that moment, and that I have now around my neck) new ring "Yeah, this one... Though, what happened latter can be in dispute-"

"Octavian!" I remembered how red I was after that declaration.

"What?! It is!" he was also blushing but, smirking "Back on track, I just wanted to remind you how much I love you and that, even when I suffer for eternity, that I'm gonna face it with a smile on me, because I know you'll be alright... I love you, Rachel and please, never forget it..."

"I love you too, Octavian..." I whispered, watching the tape go black. Ian, however, was still sitting on my lap, as if waiting for something else "What, Ian?"

"Daddy left me something!" he announced, leaving me shock. Soon enough, the tape was back in colors. It was clear shot of me, sleeping and Octavian talking to the camera, from behind me. He was holding my waist, his hand on my stomach. He always knew...

"Hey, kiddo... I know you're in here... I- I just know it..." he gently rubbed my stomach, with the most gentle smile I've seen "Can't say how sorry I am I won't be helping you Mommy to raise you, but that was the deal..." he wiped some tears of his eyes "Just- just be good for her, OK? It's gonna be difficult at times, but she needs you... I love you so much, kiddo... Even when I'll never meet you. But, I do, just like I love you Mommy..." Octavian raised his arm and stopped the video, his face in the last frame.

"Happy Father's Day, Daddy..." Ian crawled off my lap and kissed the screen.

"Happy Father's Day..." I choked out, smiling at the scene.

Life never was the same... And, to think it all start with two masked hearts...

* * *

 **I didn't cry but she did, did you?**


End file.
